la mejor historia
by Lk3n
Summary: soul y maka recuerdan un poco de su vida y como se conocieron que terminara pasando ? entra y averigualo :D deja tu review


**Hola Soy Lk3n! Esta es otra historia mia espero que este programa no me de problemas como el otro,agradesco mi unico review xD de mi fic pasado  
este es otro lemmon de soul eater de mi pareja favorita soulxmaka espero que sea un one shop pero si no lo es les dire al final del capitulo,bueno  
ya no los atraso mas disfruten su lectura**

-Hola chicos,gracias por prestarnos su departamento para esto-dijo una peli negra agradecida segida por su extraño tecnico con complejo de dios que gritaba  
incoherencias. Detras de ellos entraron un shinigami con tres rayas blancas  
del lado izquierdo de su cabello gritandole al chico con complejo de dios-black*star,cerdo asimetrico deja de hacer eso arruinas la simetria de lugar,maldito bastardo  
-detras de el venian las hermanas thompson dos pistolas de ella era Elizabeth Thompson la mayor y tambien conocida con liz, que entraba al lugar de limandose las uñas y tratando calmar a su tecnico shinigami,detras de ella entro patricia la hermana menor ,mejor conocida por todos como patty ella entro al lugar  
riendose de su tecnico por su ataque de simetria el que le dio cuando black*star le dijo rayitas, asi que a hora teniamos a una pelinegra preocupada, un black*star  
con complejo de dios, un shinigami obsecionado con la simetria y dos hermana diferentes pero muy unidas en la casa de un alivno y una peliceniza que se reian de  
las ocurrencias de sus amigos el motivo de la reunión en la casa de albarn y evans un aniversario black*star y tsubaki cumplian cinco años de vivir juntos como tecnico  
y arma todos entraron al departamento se acomodaron las cosas se calmaron,soul terminaba de mudarse llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga una corbata negra  
unos vaqueros celestes sus zapatos de uniforme cafes y su tipica chaqueta cafe,maka que ya habia terminado de arreglarse llevaba el uniforme de shibusen que hacia juego con el de su compañero soul,los dos estaban con sus amigos soul hablaba con los chicos black*star y kid, mientras maka hablaba con las chica tsubaki,liz,patty  
y crona que nadie se entero cuando llego solo aparecio hay, soul y los chicos hablaban de que black*star era muy afortunado a tener una tan ''buena'' compañera claro  
esta lo decian en doble sentido, maka y liz se dedicaban a interrogar a tsubaki para preguntarle si ya habia tenido su primer encuentro sexual con black*star a lo que esta respondia muy apenada, patty se dedicaba a atormentar a crona con jirafas mientras peleaba con rancogth,ya todos juntos se sentaron a comer.

-Cuanto estan cumpliendo de vivir juntos tu y el cerdo asimetrico?-pregunto kid  
-estamos cumpliendo 5 años-contesto tsubaki muy feliz  
-y tu cuanto tienes de vivir con liz y patty?-devolvio tsubaki la pregunta  
-yo tengo 4 años de haberme encontrado con las thompson en new york y vivir con ellas-respondio kid

Maka y soul se encontraban muy callados en una esquina secreteando cuando liz lo noto no dudo en interrumpirlos

Hey Soul-kun Maka-chan los llamo ''educadamente'' cuanto tienen uds de vivir juntos?

Soul y yo vamos a cumplir 10 años de vivir juntos respondio la maka de 20 años junto al death styche de 22 años que dejaba ver con su gran sonrisa sus dientes de tiburon.  
Todos se quedaron boqui-abiertos pensando en soul y maka viviendo diez años juntos y apenas con su edad no se imaginaban como habian terminado viviendo juntos  
siendo tan jovenes asi que soul se dedico a darles una corta explicacion mientras maka se iba a la cocina a traer bocadillos

Veran con migo todo empezo cuando yo vivia en la casa de los evans siendo la sombra del ''prodijio'' de mi hermana wes,yo estaba arto de vivir asi aunque papá y el  
abuelo trataban de comprenderme no podian evitar dejar notar su favoritismo hacia wes cosa que yo ignore asta que un dia me convencieron de dar un concierto de  
piano y por casualidad ese era mi primer concierto y estaba programado a la misma hora y mismo dia que el de wes al concierto llegaron muy pocos mi abuelo y  
padre no se presentaron logico esta fueron al de wes,al concierto llegaron dos pelicenizas llamadas kami y maka albarn madre e hija,di el concierto porque mucha gente se habia presentado pero la verdad ganas de darlo no tenia solo queria irme de hay y no volver a ver a nadie mas,termine el concierto y sali de hay me escape  
y volvi a casa por mis propios medios,cuando llegue mamá tenia sus tipicos invitados en casa yo era un chico de 11 asi que me valia madre a quien llevara esa mujer a casa entre a mi habitación y encontre a mi hermano wes con una chica de unos 9 años enseñandole mi piano asi que me acerque a ellos.

-Wes!-sal de mi cuarto quiero estar solo  
-Que son esos modales hermanito...acaso no ves a la señorita...-dijo wes dandole una mirada a la chica una mirada que era cortesia de los hombres evans  
mirada que con el tiempo soul llego a llamar la mirada de maka ya que solo a ella se la dirijia y solo ella lo habia visto poner esa mirada tan picara de los evans  
-Mira wes me vale quien sea solo salgan de mi cuarto le dije ya algo frustrado-la chica que esta cerca de mi piano corrio asia mi y me hizo sentir algo nervioso  
y sonrojarme cosa que wes noto.  
-Me llamo Maka, Albarn Maka un gusto-dijo maka dandole una gran sonrisa a soul.  
-Soy Soul,Evans Soul-le dije algo nervioso y todavia sin saber porque.  
-eres el pianista verdad, fui a ver tu concierto,me gusto mucho eres muy bueno-esa chica ya me estaba molestando asi que decidi que la asustaria para que se alejara de mi.  
-Wes podrias dejarnos solo por favor-le dije a wes quien me miro estraño luego asintio y salio.  
-Haci que te gusto mi musica?-le pregunte a esa chica maka-¿Quieres que toque algo para ti?-le pregunte confiadamente  
-Claro- contesto ella feliz  
-Hay Makita no sabes que te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo pense yo  
-De acuerdo sientate y le señale una silla que estab en una esquina de la habitación-ella asintio y rio un poco,toque las notas mas tenebrosas y grotescas que vinieron a mi cabeza y ella solo segia hay observando cuando termine me volvie para ''verla asustada'' pero ella sonreia y estaba detras mio muy feliz  
-Oi... me encanta tu musica refleja tu alma-dijo maka sonriente-me pareces interesante,seamos amigos dijo la chica estendiendo su suave mano a soul.  
-De acuerdo seamos amigos...-Un momento eso salio de mi boca ¿Como fue que dije eso?que golpe mas ¿bajo? ¿que tiene esta niña que me pone asi?

Esa misma noche discuti con mi madre y decidi que mi casa era un tormento y que escaparia de hay y haci lo intente hacer asta que el estupido de wes se interpuso en mi camino

-Soul Evans a donde vas?  
-Me voy de esta casa estoy arto todos me molestan y me estorban  
-No digas incoherencias Soul nadie te molesta  
-Si lo hacen pero tu no lo notas porque eres un ''prodijio musical''

Wes me prenso con sus manos y comenzo a gritar ''Mamá,Papá soul quiere huir ayundenme''.Todos en casa se levantaron asta las invitadas que mamá las habia invitado a que pasaran la noche en casa,Wes me seguia prensando, y todo se volvio muy confuso comenze a gritar, algo dentro de mi iba a estallar le decia a wes que me soltara de mis ojos salieron lagrimas y luego pas! todos con la boca abierta de mi estomago salio un guadaña roja y negra que corto un poco uno de los brazos de wes lo que hizo que me soltara y todos comenzaran a gritar cai al piso desmayado pero no fue mucho porque nunca deje de escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor todos tratando de ayudar a wes y nadie se habia preocupado por mi acaso no notaron que UNA GUADAÑA SALIO DE MI ESTOMAGO! aunque penandolo bien mi cabeza no me dolia como si me la hubiera golpeado cuando recupere el sentido estaba sobre algo blando sauvecitos que olia a vainilla,habia caido sobre maka y su madre no la habia de jado quitarse asta que yo recuperara el todo paso me explicaron lo de shibussen lo de tecnicos y armas y todo eso  
la madre de maka era tecnica igual que maka y su padre era arma,era la death styche de me llevaron a death city maka se convirtio en mi tecnico y al la edad de 12 años ya vivia con una chica bueno en realidad era una niña de 10 pero con eso me conforme.

-Al soul terminar su historia todos quedaron soprendidos incluso black*star que puso mucha atención a la llego con los bocadillos todos comieron rieron agradecieron y luego se retiraron a sus hogares.

-Oi..Maka?,Si soul que necesitas dijo la tecnico mientras terminaba de acomodar la cocina,Maka ya casi cumplimos 10 años de vivir juntos ¿Quieres mimarme?  
Maka sabia de que hablaba el chico a el le encantaba que ella se acostara en el sillon y el poder acostarse en cima de ella claro esta sin lastimarla poner su cabeza en el pecho de maka y que esta le rascara la cabeza para el eso era el cielo,pero a maka casi no le gustaba porque soul al quedarse dormido dejaba todo su peso sobre ella y digamos que soul pesaba mas que una pluma ademas ya era bastante grande para eso ya su cuerpo no cabia en el sillon cuando se quedaba dormido en el quedaban de sus rodilla para abajo fuera del sofa pero maka no se nego a la petición de su compañero asi que se fueron ambos a cambiar maka se puso una camisa vieja de soul que a ella le quedaba como camison y sus bragas,y soul se puso una camisa de pijama y un buso de tela de manta para ir a buscar a maka cuando la encotro en el sofa debia admitir que se veia preciosa asi mas con esa bragitas lindas e infantiles que su compañera de 20 años llevaba puestas,maka se acosto en el sofa soul en cima de ella y comenzo a llover la luz se fue y tronaba fuerte asi que soul se lenvanto a buscar una manta para que SU maka no pasara frio se acosto sobre ella les coloco la manta encima y maka comenzo a acariciar su cabeza y enredar con sus dedos su blanco cabello cuando maka enredo el cabello de soul cerca de su oreja soul no pudo contenerse y ronroneo como gato a lo que su tecnico se rio de el pero lo acario por su cuello y lo acerco mas ella para abrazarlo y acariciar su nariz con la de el a eso lo que llaman ''besito de nariz'' soul se apegaba mas a maka y ronroneaba cuando ella acariciaba su albino cabello  
asi estubieron un buen rato asta que el sueño los consumio soul desperto vio la hora y eran las 9:30 p.m habia dormido bastante pero aun tenia sueño recordo que su tecnica estaba debajo de el asi que se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla y la llevo a su cuarto si asi es se atrevio a llevarla al cuarto de EL ella aun estaba dormida asi que caundo soul la deposito el su cama maka no puso objesion alguna si no que se acurruco en las sabanas de soul y el se acomo a su lado la abrazo por la espalda y se quedo de nuvo desperto y se abrazo a sus sabanas ¿rojas? esperen un momento maka no tiene sabanas rojas en su cama asi que intento levantarse para ver mejor las cosas y noto que esa no era su habitacion si no la de su compañero cuando intento levantarse noto que algo o alguien la tenia prensada ese ''alguien'' era su compañero soul ella se voltio y lo miro se veia tan dulce asi, ella lo amaba pero nunca dijo nada por temor al rechazo ya que sabia que ella no era la ''tipo'' de chica que le gustaba a su arma eso la entristecio un poco y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su cara,ella sabia que el no la amaba y eso le dolia se aferro a su pecho como pudo y por accidente lo desperto.

-¿Maka?,¿estas...llorando? dijo el chico entre boztesos.

Ella solo se aferro mas a su pecho pudo sentir su olor ese olor que la volvia loca ella lloraba y el la abrazaba no sabia porque pero su compañera lloraba y eso le partia el alma.

-Maka..por favor no llores..no maka por favor deja de hacerlo ¿no vez que me partes en alma cuando lo haces? esas palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca ella levanto su cara y lo miro.

-gomenasai Soul-kun no quieze hacerte sentir asi, ella sallozaba cosas que no se le podian entender y el chico la aferraba mas a el hasta que todo estallo en palabras.

-Maka...Te amo más que a mi propia vida nunca habia amado tanto a dia que te conoci fue el mejor dia de mi vida me senti tan feliz tan lleno de vida pense que podia haber alguien que llegase a quererme,alguien que no solo estubiera con migo por interes alguien que no me cambiara por mi ''dulce'' hermano mayor como lo habia echo hasta mi propia siento maka no debi decirte nada de lo que te estoy diciendo,pero el dia que luchamos contra crona y esta cicatriz que llevo en mi pecho-el chico cojio la mano de ella y la puso en su pecho-es porque te amo porque temi perderte porque no queria que nada ni nadie te deñ TE AMO MAKA!

-¿Soul?-la chica levanto su mirada,lo observo y le dio una gran sonrisa seguidas por un te amo.

El la brazo por la cintura y la beso,en un rapido movimiento se pocisiono sobre ella y la beso tiernamente,los labios de soul se aljaron de los de maka para acercarse a su cuello pero no para besarla sino para llorar,maka pense que jamas me corresponderia no sabes lo inutil que me senti caundo escuche a las chicas contarte lo romanticos que eran sus novio-discución que tubieron antes de interrogar a tsubaki hacerca de su vida sexual-y yo yo aqui de inutil cuidandote de largo auyentando a todo aquel estupido que quiziera acercarse a ti con ayuda de spirit los dos alejamos a todo aquel que quiciese algo con se sorprendio ante estas palabras las cuales tambien la hicieron enojar pero a la vez sentir ternura hacia su compañero.

-Oi...Soul¿de que mas nos escuchaste hablar?  
-Mmm... de verdad quieres saber eso maka?  
-Si señ maka con una sonrisa picara  
-Bueno las escuche hablar de sexo- dijo soul rojo como un tomate.  
-Y que escuchaste hacerca de eso?-dijo maka  
-Escuche que aveces ellas te hacen setir mal por ser la unica que es virgen-dijo soul.  
-Puedes ayudarme con eso ¿sabes?  
-¿Como?  
-Soul-kun te amo más que a nadie y la razon por la que aun conservo mi virginadad es por que te amo y quiero que tu seas e unico que me aga sentir ese tipo de placer.  
-¿Encerio queres eso maka?¿sabes que si lo ago no hay vuelta atras?  
-Soul¿me amas?  
-Si! maka mas que a nada o nadie  
-Se que tu si tienes experiencia por todo lo que le haz contado a black*star y kid,pero esta es mi primera vez y quiero que sea con tigo  
-Maka...bueno en realidad menti...yo-soy-virgen.-estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de maka haciendola ser la mujer mas feliz del por su lado estaba muy confundido al ver la sonrisa en la cara de maka.  
-Maka no te rias asi,yo tengo miedo ¿y si te lastimo?¿y si no soy bueno haciendolo?¿y si no te gusta como lo ago?¿y si me equivoco?  
-Soul no te preocupes te amo y estamos en esto juntos.

Ante estas palabras soul comenzo a besar a maka y a acariciar sus piernas con su mano izquierda maka se aferraba al cabello de soul y paseaba su mano derecha por el pecho del chico, soul paso su mano por la oorilla de las bragas de la chica y ella gimio lo que fue para soul como un interruptor ya que solto sus labios y bajo a su cuello y comenzo a subir sus manos por el vientre de maka asta la orilla de su brassier y comenzo a acariciar sus pechos por encima de el,en un rapido movimieto el camison la comenzo a admirar el pequeño cuerpo que tenia bajo el era una chica hermosa en bragas y brassier de un color verde menta que hacia juego con sus ojos, ella se avergonzo y se tapo-dejame verte-le dijo soul corriendo las manos de maka y besandolas-eres hermosa maka-dijo soul con una sonrisa a las que el llamaba ''sonrisa de maka''.Soul continuo su recorrido por la piel de maka besando su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas y bajo asta su pecho justo en medio de sus pequeños pero lindos pechos y paso sus manos por la parte trasera de maka para soltar su sujetador el cual lo tubo entretenido un bueno rato ya que no podia soltarlo maka se compadecio de el y lo ayudo cuando el sujetador estubo fuera soul comenzo a besar los pechos de maka notando que eran suaves pero algo sucedio en su boca ¿el pezon de maka se puso duro? ¿tan sencible era que ya estaba asi de exitada? para asegurarse puso su mano sobre el otro pezon de maka que ya tambien estaba igual de duro entonces levanto su mirada para ver la cara de maka que estaba roja pero en ella estaba notando algo de miedo ¿acaso el la estaba asustando?-oi..maka estas bien?-pregunto soul,-si..claro tu solo...sigue por favor-soul obedecio y paso sus manos por el vientre de la chica junto con su boca dejando un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo mientras maka jalaba de su cabello,cuando soul llego a la intimidad de las chica y vio sus bragas noto que estaban MUY mojadas,soul comenzo a acariciar descaradamente la parte intima de maka con sus dedos haciendo soltar gemidos soul penso que la musica nunca le gustaria luego de vivir en su casa con esos ''musicos'' pero cuando maka comenzo a gemir soul amo la musica como nunca antes,soul metio la mano por debajo de las bragas de maka haciendola gemir aun mas maka se aferraba al cuerpo de soul y gemia,el metio uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de maka arrancandole un grito de placer el comenzo a mover sus dedos mientras ella se revolvia debajo de el,el chico tenia dos dedos en la intimidad de maka y los movia desesperadamente dandole un placer imenso,soul moto que maka estaba my mojada y a punto de llegar al orgasmo y asi fue no hizo falta mucho para que maka llegara al orgasmo,soul la miro y ella estaba roja y un poco sudada respiraba rapidamente asi que saco sus dedos del interior de ella para darle chance a que normalisara su  
respiración,cuando la chica lo hizo se abalanzo sobre el. -Soul-kun,a hora me toca a mi jugar-dijo maka, comenzo a quitarle la camisa a soul cuando lo consiguio maka comenzo a acariciar sus musculos marcados pero no de manera exagerada y vio esa gran cicatriz que en un tiempo le causo mucha tristeza,el ese momento la tenia exitada,maka comezo a acariciar la cicatriz de soul con la yema de sus dedos haciendolo suavemente luego con su boca y lengua consiguiendo que a soul se le escapara un gemido de su boca el chico se sonrojo a tal manera que se notaba a kilometros, maka lo vio tan adorable y tan violable que decidio que queria violarlo,se monto sobre el y se sento en su entre pierna y comenzo a restregar su intimidad muy mojada con la llamativa ereccion que sobre salia de soul soul gruñia de manera discreta mientras maka dissfrutaba tanto del placer como de ver de esa manara a su compañero,soul la detuvo de un momento a otro -Oi... Maka vamos a mi cuarto-dijo soul respirando de manera rapida.

Soul se levanto y llevava a maka alzada ella seguia con sus piernas enrolladas en la cadera del chico y frotando sus intimidades haciendole dificil a soul la ''tarea'' de caminar asta su cuarto porque si fuese por el la hubiese violado hay en media sala pero no queria asustar a su compañera,llego a su habitación y a duras penas subio a maka a su cama y se acomo sobre ella besandola y acariciandola-Soul detente-esto sono en la cabeza de soul como una bomba seguro maka estaria pensado que el no la queria y por elso queria hacerselo tan rapido-SOUL- lo llama maka,el chico dorigio la mirada hacia abajo donde estaba su compañera pero no era capaz de verla a los ojos,-Si,maka-respondio un poco asustado-Soul no se vale aun estas con ropa y yo bueno YO YA NO TENGO NADA-dijo maka un poco golpeado por la verguenza de estar diciendo sonrio ante el comontario de su compañera y en un rapido movimiento se saco el pantalon-Asi esta bien mi lady-le susurro soul a maka suavemente,-No aun no-le dijo maka a soul dejandolo un poco desconcertado y el un rapido movimiento le saco sus boxers-asi esta mejor soul-kun-dijo maka de manera -tiernaconganasdeviolarasoulmilvecesenunasolanoche .

Soul comenzo a besar los pechos de maka y a acariciar su intimidad con todo descaro metiendo y sacando sus dedos,su ereccion palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de correrse-Ma-maka m..me vo..y a cor..rer-entonces aslo adenro le dijo maka y soul puso su intimidad en la entrada de maka tomo su mano la beso suvemente en los labios mientras entraba en ella maka jalo fuerte a soul cuando sintio el ardor dentro suyo y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos-maka maka perdoname te amo mi amor y lo hare siempre encerio perdoname no quiero lastimarte-sol comenzo a llorar en el cuello de maka-Soul amor tranquilo no pasa nada yo te amo-le dijo maka a soul mientras acariciaba su cabello-Pero te lastime maka dijo soul aun lloriqueando-tranquilo soul-le respondio ella tocando su cabello suavemente, -Mierda evans deja de llorar y comportate como hombre que no vez que tenemos cosas mas importantes que llorar y lamentarnos por algo que ya paso dijo maka bastante enojada con soul-este la miro la beso y comenzo a embestirla sin decir nada solo laembestia con fuerza y rapidamente pero cuando lo hacia suavemente lo hacia profundo esa era manera que mas le gustaba a maka-So..ul me voy a venir...-le dijo maka a soul-Ma..ka vamos aguanta un poco mas y lo haremos juntos-dijo soul-y haci fue no hicieron falta mas d embestidas mas y maka y soul se corrieron juntos.

-Te amo-dijo soul  
-Te amo-Le respondo maka  
-oi maka te prometo que nunca te dejare sola y siempre estare con tigo y te aguantare asta con tus enojos todo...Mierda esta dormida maka no tiene aguante alguno penso soul algo divertido,bueno pensandolo bien yo tambien tengo sueño y no duro nada para caer dormido.

Mis ojos se abrieron al pegar los rayos del soul en micara me restregue los ojos y abraze mis sabanas rojas...un momento ¿rojas? yo no tengo sabanas rojas que es esto,SOUL EVANS! ¿que haces desnudo?-grite-un momento yo tambien estoy...DESNUDA! SOUL QUE ME HICISTE grite sin miedo alguno al verlo desnudo en mi cuarto espera un momento esto no es mi cuarto ES EL DE SOUL! QUE MIERDA PASO ANOCHE,ME DROGARON QUE NO RECUERDO NADA!  
En ese mismo instante me vinieron imagenes a la cabeza imagenes que nunca pense que se harian realidad soul y yo tuvimos sexo? eso ultimo creo que lo pense en voz alta o soul leyo mis pensamientos,

-Maka-tranquila no tuvimos sexo me dijo enrollandose mas en las sabanas.  
-a no entonces porque estoy desnuda en tu cama ?  
-dejame terminar si, no tuvimos sexo maka ayer hicimos el amor mi lady  
-eres un puto de mierda evans como se te ocurre decir eso en estos momentos-le dije mientras lo golpaba con la almohada

No se en que momento pero el me agarro por la cintura me jalo con el asta de bajo de las sabanas y comenzo a besarme-maka te amo-me decia soul cada vez que me besaba-oi maka estas enojada?- me dijo y en su voz senti un tono de duda y tristeza ademas que note sus hermosos ojos rojos algo llorosos-No,mi amor no estoy enojada te amo-eso salio de mi boca sin pensarlo y cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me sonroje asta mas no poder-Makita mi amor te amo linda-me dijo soul acomodandose en mi pecho y besandolo.

Soul que hora es?-le pregunte  
Ni se ni me importa makita-me contesto

Si te importa evans a hora tienes mas responsabilidades eres una death styche-le dije algo enojona y salindome de las sabana al ver la hora casi muero eran las 11 del dia y soul y yo teniamos que reportarnos al shibussen a las 6 saque mi celular y vi 8 llamadas perdidas de papá me levante me puse rapido mis bragas y mi casi que era un camisa vieja de soul me volvi lo mire y le dije-levantate y bañate evans hare el desayuno muevete desayunas yo me baño y sacas la moto tenemos que llegar rapido al shibusen o nos mataran al llegar al shibussen tube que inventarle una y mil escusas a mi padre para que no dijera ''falsos'' comentarios mios y de soul luego de que terminamos soul y yo volvimos a casa y con el tiempo nos hicimos novios y decidimos que era mejor comentar nuestra relacion con nuestros amigos y haci y yo nos casamos muy jovenes el con 23 y yo con 20 a mis 23 quede embarazada y tube a mis gemelos deina y tomoko soul le puso a la niña como su hermana la cual igual que el escapo de su casa y yo le puse tomoko a nuestro niño por que asi se llamaba mi abuelo al que tanto era blanca como la nieve tenia los ojos verdes como los mios y el pelo blanco como el de soul era linda y pequeña todo un encanto para el que la viera ademas era muy por otro lado era de tez blanca tambien de cabello cafe como el mio y ojos rojo como los de soul. Y con el paso del tiempo se formaron bandos en la casa deina y soul tomoko y yo luego descubrimos que deina era arma y tomoko tecnico muy buenos ambos por cierto de echo aquellos que los veian decia que se parecian mucho a nosotros,y eso si jurenlo que como todo evans tomoko tenia esa sonrisa (cortesia de los hombres evans) que hacia suspirar a las chicas y claro no falta decir que ambos eran muy celosos y que tomoko no soportaba que deina tuviera citas y deina no soportaba a las chicas en anbaban detras de tomoko al fin y al cabo fueron criados por soul evans y maka albarn los mejores arma-tacnico del siglo y las personas mas odiosas del mundo cuando querian y bueno esta es nuestra historia y es la mejor historia de todas.O por lo menos para mi.

Que les parecio meresco un review?anden diganme que si los reviews son mi felicidad como autora :D  
amo los reviews y si quieren mas historias todo depende de los reviews.

Soul salvanje sale de repente

**Soul: **oye escribes otro lemon de nosotros que es que acaso no tienes decencia por la vida y las mentes inocentes que podrian leer esto  
**yo: **en la advertencia dice lemon soul.  
**Soul: **no importa estas enferma le dire a maka  
**yo: **atrevete evans  
**Soul:** MAKA! esta pervertida escribe lemos nuestros de nuevo  
**Maka:...  
Soul:** maka que te pasa dile algo  
**MAka:** etto soul... he... yo le di permiso de que lo hiciera...  
**Soul:** asquerosa pervertida y luego el mente sucia soy yo  
**Maka:** MAKA-SHOP  
**Soul:** chorrito de sangre de su cabeza  
**yo:**bueno eso es todo por este fic acabamos con un soul inconsiente y una maka furiosa pero nos fue bien :D gracias por leer no olvides dejar tu review :D 


End file.
